madmaxfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benxander/Fury Road trailer: notes
It's sure been a long time coming, but finally the Mad Max: Fury Road trailer has surfaced at this year's comic-con, and it's an impressive amalgamation of madness! I'll let the trailer do most of the talking, but here's a small deconstruction of the footage we saw. File:Mad Max Fury Road - Comic-Con First Look HD 1) 0:12 Mutated two-headed lizard, an example of the small use of the CGI that George Miller admitted to using in his film. Well used if you ask me. We can hear voices over the radio from a number of English speaking countries, such as the United States and the United Kingdom. The word "water-wars" is used. 2) 0:32 "My name is Max, my world is fire and blood." What an opening speech! Giving me some serious goose bumps. Ahem, pardon the pun. Hard to tell whether Tom Hardy used an Australian accent or not; either way, he's certainly mastered Mel Gibson's delivery and intonation from the previous trilogy. 3) 0:36-1:12 Max's V8 Interceptor makes a reappearance, as does Max's long, flowing, walkin'-the-world locks; before both then get destroyed... AGAIN. 4) 1:14 Looks like Max was hunted down by bounty hunters/slavers? They wreck his ride, and then tattoo an inscription on his back, very much like cattle. The description reads: "No lumps. No ...{offscreen} Two good eyes. No ... {offscreen} Piss (OK) Genitals ... {offscreen} Multiple scars Heals fast ------------------------------------ O- Negative Hi-octane ------------------------------------ Universal donor ------------------------------------ Lone road warrior. {Random?} {the powder leaves?} {No supplier?} Psychotic. Muzzled."﻿ Post-apocalyptic slave-owners seem to want to know whether their stock may have cancerous tumours (most likely from the nuclear radiation), whether they can see well, urinate efficiently, and whether they have working genitals. There's also historic information printed, like previous life (in Max's case, road warrior), and their temperament and how they're controlled... "psychotic and muzzled" it seems for Max. 5) 1:09 We see the first glimpse of Imperator Furiosa, looking across the desert towards Max's slavers. 6) 1:18 Another example of the limited, but necessary, CGI that George Miller's been describing. The dust cloud looks particularly awesome. 7) 1:20 We see the first glimpse of Furiosa's mechanical arm. 8) 1:22 Max is given the figurehead/hood ornament treatment as previously seen performed by Lord Humungus' Marauders in Mad Max 2. 9) 1:30 The villains appear to worship some kind of crazy, vehicular deity? 10) 1:32 We can see Furiosa's mechanical arm reloading a weapon. 11) 1:33 The antagonist of the movie, Immortan Joe (played by the terrifying Hugh Keays-Bryne, who previously played Toecutter), is seen donning his skull mask for battle. 12) Then a bunch of action-driven, road war footage eye-candy until the end. 11) ... oh, and finally, Max gives his notorious silent treatment to Furiosa when she asks him his name. Good to see some core elements of Max's character are still in tact! So that's my summary. Please comment and let me know what your thoughts are about the recent trailer. Category:Blog posts